


Bad Habits

by scareghoul



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - No My Chemical Romance, College, M/M, Pole Dancing, Projekt Revolution, college age, frank iero pole dancer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scareghoul/pseuds/scareghoul
Summary: "What are you drawing?" Mikey asked me, while I was sketching my art class project. "Is that.. Is that Frank Iero?""Frank? No, it's the guy from the club! The one who pole dances.""Pretty sure it's Frank, from Pete's biology class. The one you give physics tutoring class." He said, adjusting his glasses on his big and thin nose, looking with more attention to the tattoos I've just started painting.I tried to find something that could possibly look like Frank but... No, it's bullshit. Mikey must be mistaken, he has to. Frank is just the guy I'm giving physics tutoring and we just hang out twice. Unless...- AU where Frank has to pole dance so he can pay for his Biomedicine college and Gerard gives him physics tutoring and secretly falls in love with the mysterious boy from the club.Inspired by the time Frank said he had taken pole dance classes in the past during an interview.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 17
Kudos: 23





	1. I - Gerard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey !! so, this is my first fic in english (and my first AO3 fic too) and i hope you guys like it.
> 
> a few warnings before we start: this is a short fic, so the plot will be disinvolved really quick, i *might* try to make it deeper, but it depends on how much content i can think about it. so, here's some things about the fic:  
> \- the story takes place at Uni, they all go to the same place and period  
> \- Frank's a pole dancer, that's his (not so conventional) job to pay for his biomedicine college  
> \- gerard and ray are 23, mikey's 20, and frank's 19.  
> \- there might be some background relationships, if i disinvolve them, i'll tag it.  
> \- there's a really really low chance of smut (i don't feel comfortable writing smut, sorry) but if, eventually, there's a more hot scene; don't worry i'll let you guys know.
> 
> thank you for reading, hope you enjoy it. if you have any questions or just want to say hi, my twitter's @scareghoul.
> 
> now, let's start :)

"C'mon Gee, or we're not gonna get there on time." 

"I'm almost ready, chill!" I check it out in the mirror, my hair was messy, and even though I tried to fix it, it never looked good, I could see Mikey's reflection through the mirror checking me from the door. I turned to face him. 

"You don't need to get all dress up, we're going to a night club, not a job interview." Said and turned to the hall. I picked a jacket that was hanging at my chair and followed him through our house. Mikey was in a hurry never seen before, while he got the keys from our car and I just tried to follow along. Mom wasn't home, so we decided to leave a note saying that we're going to get home late. Just in case she thinks someone is trying to break in.

"Who's driving today?" he asked, stopping in front of our door with his hand at the knob.

"Last time where you, so I guess it's me."

We went to a newly opened club in New Jersey, it was Mikey's idea and he was a little too excited. "Ray said he's waiting for us in from of the parking lot. Stop there." said Mikey, his hand showing me an empty place where we could park the car. Ray was leaning in one of the brick wall outside the club on his phone. Mikey called him from across the street and he faced us with a warm smile. Ray was always smiling, and that made everyone else around him smile too. It was like a superpower, Mikey used to say. 

After a breef meeting, we got inside. The air previously cold, now were warmer and with a sweet scent from the drinks. We went to the bar, I ordered some water since I'm the one driving today, while Mikey and Ray aked for some exotic beverage they wanted to try. It was a new club you could see, and Mikey was telling us that it was their third night opened with new attractions. I wasn't in the mood but, Mikey said I need to go out more and Ray insisted that it would be fun, so I just went with the idea.

When we got our drinks and where getting more inside the place, that was starting to get full, we got into a part with a few poles, that I assumed was for pole dancing, so we just set in front of one the poles at the circular sofas and waited until the dancers come on stage and start their show.

I wasn't paying much attention, looking around the deep purple walls until the show began. Two ladies with slim shaped body and big high heels came first and started dancing. I looked at Mikey, that had a shy smile in his face when one of the girls set her foot in his chest so he could lean back at the sofa. When I got my attention back in front of me, a short guy, with tons of tattoos and long hair, started dancing in front of me. His face was hidden with a mask, but his mouth was shaping a slight smile.

For a moment my thoughts vanished from my head. His hazel eyes were shinning, not with lux, but some kind of happiness. 

He started dancing, with smooth movements unlike the other girls at the stage. His mouth now was partially opened trying to find air and his eyes would not break contact with mines. With no ostensible effort, he hangs himself at the big metal pole, beginning his show.   
I had the feeling that the whole room was empty, and it was just me and him. His thick thighs covered with a few tattoos that were kind of hard to see with precision because of the light and his constant position shifting but made his body look like a canvas full of beautiful paintings.

A mural.

I was hipnotysed for his fast and precise movements, but delicate and smooth at the same time. Like the most exquisite ballerina at a dance academy. His hands, big and pale were holding thigh the pole, and his fingers were traveling through the whole extension with a precise grip.

I was brought back to reality when the music stopped and he got back inside the thick red curtains, looking at me one last time, smiling and disappearing inside the red fabric.  
I was still stunned when we got back home as I got hit in the head. Mikey was drunk and collapsed at his bed when he was able to get in his room, moaning the whole way upstairs because of a headache.

I spent the weekend thinking about the masked boy, and I would go back as many times I could just to see him dance. If I could have the feeling that the world has stopped and it's just me and him in a room, I would take it.


	2. II - Frank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY !! so first things first: thank you all for the positive comments (i'm really insecure as you can tell). i'm also thinking about posting twice a week (wednesdays and fridays), so let me know if it's a good idea.  
> -  
> this chapter is Frank's POV, so you guys won't be confused. 
> 
> thank you for reading, hope you enjoy it. if you have any questions or just want to say hi, my twitter's @scareghoul.
> 
> now let's start.

When the music stopped, I got out the fastest I could. He was hypnotized, and so was I. His green eyes were wide and his mouth opened.

It was a mirage.

My hand was at the deep red curtain when I couldn't resist and turned to give him a nervous and shy smile. When I got in the backstage, my other colleagues were approaching slowly with the money they made today cuffed inside their clothes. One of them was smiling.

"What was that in the stage today, Frank?" She asked me sitting at the table in front of me. Her dark-skinned legs crossing, dark brown eyes with a neon blue eyeshadow that I applied earlier, a feroz look trying to figure me out before I could even talk.

"You know that boy from college that gives me physics tutoring class?" I asked, a smile already growing on my lips and my cheeks starting to look red. "He was here, watching me. Can you believe it?"

The other girls in the room started to scream and laugh as they were approaching me to listen closer. I could feel my cheeks burning. Our workplace looked more like a group of friends than just colleagues.  
When I got the job, I was a little afraid that it could be any kind of disadvantage or that no one would like me, but Jamia assured me that everyone was cool and that they would love me. And, well, she as right. The crew became friends real quick, and since we wear masks for our own privacy and safety, there're days we just go out without people knowing who we were and what we do for a living.

Surely, pole dancing was the last thing I would run for as a job, but since I don't have any experience in other areas and I need something that could keep me in college, some sacrifices were made. I finished changing and went out from the back door to the cold and empty streets of New Jersey. When I got home, mom was already sleeping, and since

I wasn't tired, so I decided to finish some paperwork until I fell asleep. It's a really tiring job, but since it's the only thing that can keep me in college without school debt, it was enough.

The next day I was with an unaccountable smile for someone who's going to spend the whole day on campus having tutoring in a subject that you know nothing about. But it's the tutoring the reason I'm smiling.  
I don't know if I can call someone who teaches me physics for two hours a 'friend', since the only subject besides numbers and cognates are comic books, but it's definitely the best two hours of my day. But today's going to be kind of weird, though.  
What if he recognizes me? I mean, I was wearing a mask, but my tattoos are pretty unique, and what if he notices? My thoughts were starting to be louder and louder when I finally got on campus.  
I saw him, sitting and the stair with a tall and curly-haired guy. Damn, I would have to pass next to him. He was smiling and laughing about something his friend said. His laugh's warming and I could resist but smile too.

I tried to go as fast as I could so no one would notice I was smiling because of Gerard Way and his stupid duck laugh and the way he closes his eyes when he is laughing. Classes went like a snail carrying an elephant in their back, and I accidentally let acid spill in my brand new jeans. I'd have to buy new ones at the weekend, again. It's the third pair I ruin in different ways in less than a month. But it's kind of hard to concentrate on anything when his laugh is echoing in my head like a beautiful song.

I was going to our habitual empty classroom when I got a message telling me he would be a few minutes late because he's going to help his brother Mikey, get some things at the ferry back to New Jersey. During this free time, I tried (tried, because I suck at drawing) to doodle some new tattoos I'm going to get at the end of the month when I get my wages.  
I was at the third doodling when Gerard entered the room; his face was red and his lungs trying to catch air, his hair was a mess probably for running to get here. He was perfect, like a painting. Only in my wildest dreams I would have to see him like this. I smiled at him, a soft one, so I wouldn't look like a total creep for thinking about Gerard in this situation but in other circumstances; he smiled back, still trying to catch air while his eyes were running through the room looking for someone else, even tho no one ever comes here.

"Sorry I'm late, had to help my brother Mikey to get some stuff to the ferry back to New Jersey and lost track of time." he was sitting at the chair on the other side of the table while talking. "I hope I'm not going in front of any other important things you have to do today." He said while picking the materials for today's class. Here's something about Gerard that I learned during these classes: he'll apologize, a lot, about literally anything he might think he's doing wrong, even though he never does. He's really shy too, we don't really talk outside this room, except on the phone if I have to ask something to him about the exercises he gave me. But we talked, once or twice about comic books and movies when I finish things fast enough to have a few minutes with him.

"Nah, I don't really have anything important to do during the evening..."

"Ok, so let's start?" He said, and for God's sake, he was smiling. I don't know if I'll get through this class alive.

-

The tutoring class went well, and like always, I thanked him too much. It's really nice of him to go here every day and try to put physics inside my tiny little brain. Even though he's not in a math-related course, he's really good at it, and since I'm not, I decided that I needed to ask for some help.  
And thanks God my help had a splendid beauty. We're not talkative during these classes, me and him, but I wanted to. Start a conversation is not a thing I'm really good at, but I'm giving it a shot, and since he's not starting, I am.

"So, how's it going? You're in art school right?" What the actual fuck was that? I don't know how to talk with people, what am I? A four year old kid?

"Well, it's ok I guess. Jus stuck in some ideas for a project I have to do, but besides that, I'm good. What about you? Biology right?"

"Biomedicine. It's really good actually. Better now with the tutoring classes to be honest." Can you e more obvious, Frank? Just shut up! "What's this project you're having problems with?"

"I have to do a drawing, well a painting to be more specific, of someone in movement. But I couldn't find anything that could interest me enough yet... They generally do random people on the street, but I want something more challenging."

"Interesting... Well, generally dancers are really hard to catch movement on canvas."

"Yeah they ar- You just gave me an idea!" Gerard turned to me while we're slowly walking through the hallways to the front door. "Are you free tonight?"

Okay, what the hell? Is he asking me out or something?  
"I- Sorry I have to go to work. But, what's your idea?"

"Okay, listen up. Yesterday I went with my brother to a newly open club near downtown." Holy shit... "And I saw a dancer, a boy." All the blood in my face must have vanished, and he noticed, "Yes, a boy and a dancer. I was surprised too when I first saw him. Anyway, he made some really interesting poses and I think it would go out of the convention if I painted him! Obviously, I'd have to remember a remarkable pose, but I'll surely paint him."  
He had a triumphant smile and, damn it, he was going to paint me?! It's too much to digest and weird too.

"Are you sure you want to paint him?"

"Absolut sure. I just need him to do the right pose to remember and it'll be definitely the best painting I'll ever create!"

"Well... I hope it all goes as you plan." He couldn't see, but I was breaking out in a cold sweat. My hands were freezing and it wasn't even fall yet.

"I hope so too. Well, see you tomorrow, and have a great night at work today!" Said while running to the bus stop.

I was in so much trouble, damn what the fuck am I going to do? Definitely, I can't let him down, so I guess I'll have to do my best.


	3. III - Gerard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay chapter three !! i'm loving the comments, you guys are really cute, thank you for the support.
> 
> i'll be switching POVs every chapter, this might be a little confusing, but it's made more sense in my head. but don't worry, i'll always let you guys know which POV is. 
> 
> this is Gerard's POV.
> 
> thank you for reading, hope you enjoy it. if you have any questions or just want to say hi, my twitter's @scareghoul.
> 
> now, let's go.

When I got out of the club, without a single drop of alcohol in my organism, so I could remember every single detail of this night. The boy danced like he knew I was watching; like he knew I was there for him. And that was amazing. The whole time he'd look directed at me, even though there were a lot more people for his show than the previous night.  
I was so tired I couldn't even sketch something just for a start and collapsed in bed. In my dreams, I could see him dancing. His tattooed body moving with grace and precision.

Mikey and I went to college completely tired, Ray joined us near the ferret. We got up late thanks to Mikey and his lazy ass who wouldn't get up to bed on time when I called him.

"You guys look like someone hit you with a truck... What happened?" Ray asked, concerned for the fact Mikey's quieter than he already is.

"My _beloved_ and _smart_ brother, Gerard, decided that it was a great idea to come again to the club so he could see a stupid boy dance on a pole again." he spat all the words with a speed that, if you didn't pay enough attention, would totally miss something. Mikey would do this when he was mad and wanted to talk, but too fast so only he would say and no one would interrupt him.

"Oh- I see... Well Gee, why sudden urge to go to the club and see the masked boy?"

"I'm going to draw him." both Mikey and Ray looked at me with a weird look while we were getting inside the ferret. "I have this project and was stuck, so I was talking to Frank, the guy I give help with physics, and he said to me that I could draw a dancer. So I remembered the boy from the club."

"Pete's Biology class Frank?" Mikey asked, one of his eyebrows raising, and this time, I can't tell what it means.

"Yeah, I think so. Why?"

"Nothing." he turned to Ray and they started a conversation about music. The ferret was almost full and ready to go when someone bumped at me in some hurry.

"Sorry..." a guy's voice said and... Wait, I know this voice. I turned to face and there was Frank. His hair covering one of his eyes while he's trying to catch some paper that fell over his arms.

"Frank?!" I said and the boy looked over to me, hazel eyes shining and a smile beginning to grow on his lips.

"Hum- Hey Gerard!" he was still trying to catch the papers and his face was all red and he had this weird look.

"Hey, how are you? Why'd got there so late?"

"Oh- I woke up late, kind of tired from last night at work."

"It must be tiring to go to work so late at night, right?"

"Yeah, but you know... It's worth it, I guess." he caught all the paper and put it on a folder inside his bag. His hands were hurt and I could see through his ripped jeans that his knees were too. I wonder what happened to him. "So, how was last night? Did you got what you're looking for?"

"Oh yes, totally! The guy did such an amazing job that I had _dreams_ about his dance moves. Seriously, he deserves an award." I could see a smile growing and his face lighted it up a little.

"I'm happy for you! I finished all the papers you gave me yesterday, so I guess you're free from me for the rest of the week so you can concentrate on your project."

"Frank, you didn't have to do it..."

"Of course I did! You have something big to do, I don't want to interrupt. Besides, I have to buy some new clothes, this is my last pair of decent jeans I have since I spilled acid in the last two... I need to go to the mall."

"We could go together- I mean, I need to buy a canvas, paint and that kind of art materials and all. We could go together if you want, of course."  
He smiled again. Does he ever stop smiling? I don't care, he has a beautiful smile, and his lip ring would pop when he'd do that. But every time he looked at me and gave me that overwhelming smile, something in my stomach would drop like I'm on a roller coaster. What does this mean? Well, I really don't know.

"Well, sure if you want to. I'm free for the rest of the day until 09:00 pm so I can go to work. If you want to, we can go."

"Yeah, sure." the ferret has stopped, we're talking about random stuff while going to our campus. Mikey and Ray eventually got into the conversation and he got interested in Pete and his Biology stuff.  
"So I see you later?" I asked, Frank, looking up at me and his eyes were shining. He took his bang of one of his eyes, and damn that smile again. If every time he smiles I get to feel like that... I'm so fucked.

"Yeah sure. I'll wait for you here ok? My last class is near the exit so I guess I'll get here first."

"Ok, sure. So I'll see you around Frank. Bye." And we went to separated ways. He was so small but could highlight himself in the crowd. Frank's hair was bouncing while he walked, and when he made contact with an equally short girl with deep dark black hair and gave her the tightest hug and I heard his laugh through the hall, I felt something again.

I spent every hour of my day thinking about me and Frank going out shopping. But it's not a date, that's for sure. Just two dudes going to the mall together, because coincidently they need stuff from there. It's not a date with the boy I've been throwing hints that I might have a crush on since the second class. Yeah, not gonna happen.  
He doesn't even feel the same as I do, and I'm so desperately trying to go out with him for months now, but do you ask someone out if the only thing you talk about is comic books and calculus? Definitely no.   
Frank had these precise hands where he'd do cute things while thinking, and he'd chuckle every time I'd say how amazing he's and that he was a fast learner. But wasn't my messaging sending? I couldn't tell you.

Sometimes, he'd flirt back, but only furtive looks and a wink. Oh God, when he winked and his angel sculpted lips would curve into a smile, and he'd look back at his exercise sheet and smile to himself, cheeks slightly red and... Fuck, fuck, _FUCK_.  
I'm _so_ fucked, I fell in love with Frank and didn't even notice... Did Mikey notice? He might, he always read though me like a fucking glass I am. I really hope Frank can read me today, that he gets it I kinda... Uhm, like him. Yeah, I like him.

But, FUCK! I forgot I told him about the boy from the club... What if he thinks I like him? Well, I just feel physically attracted but it's not like Frank. Frank has these little things he does in two hours of tutoring class that drives me fucking _crazy_. The boy from the club... He only attracted me physically and also because he does fucking art with his body. But it's not far from this. My feelings for the Club Boy doesn't exist. But for Frank? Hell yeah, it does.


	4. IV - Frank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay chapter four :)
> 
> things will start to disinvolve more from here, i know it's going kinda fast, but let me remind you guys this is a "short fic" attempt. 
> 
> this chapter is from Frank's POV.
> 
> thank you for reading, hope you guys enjoy it. if you have any questions or just want to say hi, my twitter's @scareghoul.
> 
> now let's go.

When Gerard asked me to go to the mall with him, I freaked out! I mean, he doesn't like me the same way as I do, but still; It's Gerard. With funny and squeaked laugh, his tiny teeth shining, the way his eyes close when he's smiling, or how his nose looks adorable too... Damn, I need help.   
When I saw Jamia in the hall, I ran to talk to her, she's the only one who knows, well, everything. We talked a little before my first class, and Pete sent me a message that we needed to talk.   
My mind can't track properly since we talked, I've been on out pilot since then and, ugh! It's so frustrating. I get into class and set next to Pete at our usual place. He looked concerned. I need to tell him, I need to tell someone else than Jamia. And, well, Pete's the only other person I trust, so...

"Dude, you gotta tell him!" Pete said to me after I told him. "I'm pretty sure Mikey told me about this boy that his brother's obsessed with."

"Nah..., it's not me. It's the boy from the club."

"But aren't you the boy from the club?"

"I- Uh... What?"

"Yeah, I know. Basically, a big amount of people do now. It's not that hard actually. Short, tattooed guy, with long hair and big ass thighs that lives in New Jersey... People started to link the points." I was facing my hands. Fuck, if so many people knew eventually he'd new; and also my family... "Hey," Pete said putting his hand on my shoulder and giving me a soft smile, "It's fine, dude. You have a job to pay for college and there's nothing wrong with it! You just need to take care of yourself. It's dangerous to go home alone in the streets at night."

"My shift doesn't end so late. I only have one dance and then I go home."

"Still... You're walking alone in the streets. Walking! It's not even a car ride, so you can protect yourself from the bullies or whatever. So please, take care."

"I will..." And even if I wanted to talk more, the teacher walked into class. The thing is, I can't concentrate. Not when all I can think about is Gerard and I going out. Together. In public.  
Not in a classroom with physics exercises, we'd go to the mall. Maybe I can flirt properly with him. If he gets it, of course, since he's apparently blind and can't see all the obvious hints I've been giving him for the past two months, for God's sake!  
The rest of the day went like a fucking snail if that's even possible, and I was already feeling tired of this shit when the last period class finished and I ran outside. I'm so nervous and excited... I need a smoke.   
It's been a good full month since I'm clean, but I can't collapse today so I might just have a few drags and go. 

I was finishing my cigarette when Gerard showed up. "Hey!" he said, with his soft voice and I'm sure as hell he's smiling at the way it came out. I turned to face him, smiling like I just won the lottery. Be less subtle, Frankie. "I didn't know you smoke."

"I don't." and immediately turned to throw my cigarette at the trash can. 

"But you're!"

"I- I have a lot going on, it's just a drag you know?"

"Sure..." He looked at me up and down. Fuck I'm nervous because of you, dumbass!! Can't you see? "So, let's go?"

"Yeah, sure."

Throughout the whole way to the mall, we just chatted about random stuff from our day. I'm always so nervous around him, he makes me feel like a fucking teenager all over again. I let him talk, just absorbing his voice and the scent of cinnamon that's pouring from him. 

"You're really quiet today. Is everything ok?" I got caught inside my head and Gerard had this concerned voice, and the way he's looking at me... Fuck, I need to concentrate.

"Sorry, just thinking. A bit tired that's all."

"Do you wanna eat something first?"

"Yeah, sure. I need some coffee."

Here's something about Gerard that I didn't know and that I'm happy I did. He orders the best coffees ever. He's like a Coffee God, apparently. He gave that soft and warm smile to the cashier and she just gave him an extra cookie. He _is_ a fucking God. 

"Hey, Frankie!" Oh... He called me Frankie I'm- WOW, "Do you want the ham or the tuna sandwich?"

"Uhm, actually I don't eat fish... Or animals. So if there's just cheese sandwich..."

"Oh, I didn't know you're vegetarian!" and he gave me that fucking smile again while turning to the cashier and asking for a sandwich whose name I've never heard about and came back to sit with me while waiting for our order. "So, you're vegetarian?! That's so cool!"

"Yeah, I don't like meat and certainly don't like to eat little animals so..."

"That's really cool, actually. You're kind of a nondirect animal superhero or something."

"Thanks? I wouldn't say superhero, but a protector maybe." And then he blinked at me and oh fuck I was going to combust in front of him if it wasn't for the cashier calling Gerard to grab our orders.

"That's what a superhero do! He protects. And you are one, sine you protect little animals by not eating 'em."  
We just ate and talked and once we finished our sandwiches, we went to buy Gerard's art supplies and then my jeans. 

"What kind of jeans are you looking for, anyway?"

"Dunno, just something that I'll certainly not spill anything corrosive." 

"Frank, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure."

"What happened to you? Your knees seem hurt and..." _Fuck_!!

"Oh! It's nothing, I just tripped on my way here and hurt my knees. Nothing to worry about."

"Okay... But if something happened and you want help, you can tell me."

"I'm fine, Gee. Thanks." and then I realized, "Oh, sorry. I called you Gee..."

"It's ok, I like it when my friends call me that."

"But I'm not even you friend and-"

"Of course you are! And I called you Frankie, anyway. So we're even. We could be... Uhm, best friends if you want. So it's not weird to call each other nicknames." Friends. Best friends. Nothing more. You're so stupid, Frank. "Hey, did I said something wrong?" 

"No! No, no I'm just thinking... Sorry, I'm zooming out so much today. Yeah, best friends. I love the idea!" I smiled at him, well, at least the best fake smile I could manage at the time. And he smiled back. Fuck, best friends? Is this all I'm ever gonna be? The best friend?  
We just got at the first store I saw and bought two pairs of jeans; I was helping Gee with his things out of the mall, he was talking about how the ladies from the store where looking at me with a pair of skinny jeans. 

"Do you want to come to my house? And then I can drive you to work if you want." Fuck, fuck fuck! He can't know yet.

"Sorry, I can't. I have to make dinner before I go. But thanks! Maybe another day."

"Yeah, sure. But if you want to, you can come over this Saturday. Mikey, Ray and me are going to do a movie marathon and go to a party nearby. You should come and sleepover. It's gonna be rad."

"Oh, sure. Hell yeah, it's been ages since I went to a party!" Well, a proper one. Not the one I was an attraction, bus just a guest. 

"Cool!" he was smiling again, this time, with pinky cheeks and his nose was doing that cute thing. He's so pretty I could die. "I'll text you my address, so you can come."

"Okay!" I couldn't stop smiling, what am I? A fifteen year old? Well, it seems like. 

We went back to New Jersey and I had to hurry the fuck up if I wanted to make dinner and not be late for work. Fuck, I have a date with Gerard on saturday! Well, not a date, but we'll see each other somewhere else than campus and it's a fucking win for me. I probably should cut my hair... And do my laundry, so I can use one of my good t shirts, and not the ones I always wear to go to college. 

It's going to be great, and... OH! I'm gonna sleepover with Gerard!?! That's... I haven't thought about it. Oh my, this is ard to digest and not look like I'm really enjoying the idea of seeing him with the ' _just_ _woke_ _up_ ' face. 


	5. V - Gerard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, i'm sorry i took too long to post this one, but i had a two-day's test to do and my life was a total mess. things are tough when you're in the last year of high school. but here we are.   
> i decided that it's better to identify the chapter's pov at the title, so i'll edit the others and do it from now on. 
> 
> Frank and Gerard's relationship will start to be more disinvolved from now on too, it's still a really shy friendship but it's important for the plot, and we also have more Mikey because he's my favorite character to disinvolve. 
> 
> thank you for reading, hope you guys enjoy it. if you have any questions or just want to say hi, my twitter's @scareghoul.
> 
> now, let's go.

The rest of the week went fast, and I was too busy planing my project to pay attention to what was going on around me. Actually, I only paid attention to two things: Frank and his large smiles every time our eyes met each other in the hallways, his laugh when he was talking with his friend, who I late discovered to be Jamia, and how his hair was short now. I liked his hair longer. 

Mikey disappeared, he wasn't spending the nights at home for two days, and on friday he decided to show up as nothing happened and delivered pizza. Ray was busy with his project, and I started to organize my room.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?" Mikey asked me at the doorstep, his arms were crossed, and his eyes were going throughout the whole room, that looked like it a hurricane passed inside it. 

"I'm cleaning my room, we're having a movie marathon tonight. Have you forgot?" I said while throwing a black t-shirt in the dirty clothes pile after smelling it. I really need to do the laundry more often.

"And since when a movie marathon makes you clean your room? Ray doesn't care about you having a rat inside your sock's drawer." He said while sitting in one of the chairs next to the closet. Mikey was reorganizing my piles into: laundry, letting sit into a product for two days, trash, and set on fire. Mikey's not any more hygienic than me, but he's definitely more organized. 

"This happened _once_ , can you forget it? And it's not because of Ray..." Mikey turned to face me, with a surprised look on his face. His eyes were looking for any evidence that would tell him what I was already about to say. His eyebrows twitched. "I asked Frank if he wanted to go to the party with us, and after it, he's sleeping here." I mumbled while throwing a pair of socks to Mikey, who throws it to the set on fire pile. 

"OH! So _that's_ the reason. Frank's coming for our movie marathon, you're practically asking him to go to bed with you." Mikey said while throwing a few clothes inside a black bag. Damn it, he threw one of my favorite shirts... "Since when you guys talk so much?"

"Since this week, I guess. We don't talk too much during classes, but he's a nice guy with good taste for things. Oh! Did you know he's a _vegetarian_? I found out when we went shopping for my new art materials this week. He's pretty cool." Mikey rolled his eyes, and his lips twitched enough to form a smile. "Anyway, he's coming and I don't plan on showing my messy side to him. Not right now."

"So cute," he said while resting his hand on his chest. I'd sincerely throw him through the window, but the basement's not high enough for him to injure himself. Not worth the try. "Too bad Ray wasn't so lucky and had to live with you and the rat inside your drawer..."

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU, THIS HAPPENED ONCE!" and then he started laughing. He laughed so much he couldn't stand still and his glasses fell from his long thin nose. His face started to get red and I couldn't resist anymore and joined him. We laughed so much our bellies started to sore. AAnd to help with the situation, Mikey started to say about all the weird things that happened, unfortunately, Ray was present in all of them.  
Once, he went downstairs to pick me a notebook and found a giant spider Mikey was studying for a class; we thought she was dead, but Ray found her and almost passed out.   
Moments like that were rare after the rat in my drawer, but Toro decided that he'd never pick things for me that would make him stick his hand on places he couldn't see straight. 

We finished cleaning my room after three bags and uncountable trips to the laundry room. It looked nice, and not a single weird animal or insect was found in the process. 

"For now!" Mikey remarked when we were finishing reorganizing my comic bookshelf. "You need new lamps, though. Those are gonna fuck your sight up."

"I know. I asked Ray to bring me a few from his work today."

"Ray and his _unexplainable_ obsession to do what you ask, and vice-a-versa. Honestly, if other people lived you two as much as I do, they'd think you're an old couple." And went upstairs to pick up more products to clean the rest of the room. Mikey didn't know - or did know but never cared enough to talk about it - but Ray and me..., well, I don't know if I could say dating, but it was a thing. We had just got in college, our contact growing back slowly and... He's really attractive, and I'm really needy. A thing leads to another and we had something. Obviously, it didn't last. We found out that we're better off as friends, and most of this little stuff we do for each other is a consequence of that thing.   
My thoughts were interrupted by Mikey talking about what we're going to watch this time. My face already said everything and I simply smiled at him. 

"Star Wars... Gee, we already watched the last time! It's not fair, we agreed to shift to The Hobbit and Lord of the Rings."

"I know, but Frank never watched Star Wars with us and..." Mikey rolled his eyes once again. It was the third time in less than ten minutes. "Can you stop it already? Like I was saying, he never watched it with us. Probably never saw the extra scenes edition! C'mon Mikes, next time I'll let you choose. Pretty please?" 

"Ugh! Fine. But if you keep talking little useless curiosities during the whole movie, I swear Gee, I swear when I say I'll change the movie with a snap of my fingers." He looked deep inside my eyes. I was holding his gaze but it's hard. Mikey meant it. And you don't wanna play with Mikey. 

"Cross my heart!" 

****

Around 04:00 p.m, Ray got to our house. He had a smile on his face that has always made me feel lighter; he's holding a bag with things he brought from the store he works. "I know you only asked me for the lights, but...," he said while taking the items from the bag, "I think you'd also like a new _godet_. Yours looks like shit."

"Ray!" and in a moment, I was hugging him. "You shouldn't have, really. I..."

"Course I did! Yours looks like a unicorn threw up on it. Besides, you need a new one for your project. You don't wanna mess up." I hugged him again. Ray's the best friend I could ask for. Well, besides Mikey. "Okay, okay. I hope this compensates for that brush I fucked up."

"It definitely does." Mikey was observing everything leaning on the balcony, silently drinking his coffee and looking at us from up his glasses. The bell rang and he looked at the door, and back to me - a smile forming on his tiny lips until he hid his face with the mug. 

"I'll open," and marched to the door while Ray looked at me with a confused face. He was doing this on purpose.   
When he opened the door, Frank was there; a shoulder bag and his feet were moving. When he looked up, Mikey measured him up and down with his eyes, the mug still resting on his hand. "Can I help you?" Fuck off, he's really gonna go with this? 

"H-hey Mikey, it's Frank from Uni. Is... Uhm. Is Gerard here?" Mikey stood up a few seconds looking deep inside Franks's eyes. I could swear he can read people's souls with those dementor's eyes. He leaned to look inside the kitchen and back to Frank. Me and Ray observing him at the door. 

"Yeah. What do you want? I thought the tutoring classes were only on weekdays." Frank's face turned to a bright red in high velocity. That's enough. I went in the door's direction. Mikey loves to torture people for his own pleasure. 

"Hi, Frankie. Come in," I said smiling and seeing his face being a little more relaxed. I pushed Mikey with my elbow to give space so Frank could come in, slowly and shrunken like a shrimp. Mikey made a noise that looked like he's choking on his drink, but I knew damn well he was laughing. "Was it hard to get here?"

"No, it was pretty easy. I live a few streets ahead." He looked over to Ray, who gave him a warm smile and a wave. Good, at least Ray tries to be a decent person. "Hope I'm not here too early."

"Nah, you got here on time." Heard him mumble an 'Okay' while sitting at the table. "How's work this week? Anything new happened?"

"N-no, nothing new. I was going to work today, but asked for the day off."

"You work on weekends?" Ray asked while opening the fridge to grab some orange juice. 

"Yeah, sometimes. When I go on saturdays, I stay until late." Mikey was sitting next to him with a fucking loud noise to announce his presence when he said that. His face showing a little bit of interest in the subject. 

"You work doing what, Frank?" His face was blank and holding Frank's gaze, who's once again, blushing. 

"I... I work at a bar."

"A bar? Wich one? There's plenty here in Jersey." 

"I dunno if you guys know..."

"Well, bet we do. Right, Ray?"

"Mikey," I warned. Frank didn't look like he's comfortable with the subject and Mikey wasn't helping. 

"Chill out, Gee. I just wanted to know what Frank does for a living. He, differently from me, works. It's not like he's a stripper or anything like that." Frank's face turned bright red. "Are you a stripper?!" Mikey asked excitedly.

"MIKEY!" Ray and I said together. He looked at us and back to Frank, grinning. 

"No! No, I... I work at the cashier."

"Too bad..." Mikey sighed, "If things get boring at Pete's, you could give us a show." And winked at him. Great. He's flirting with Frank. That explain's why he's being such a douche with him. 

"We're gonna watch the movies until party time." I announced while picking the cups and filling them with soda.

"But it's six movies! We're never gonna be able to finish in time." Ray observed.

"We're only watching the prequel today, and we finish the original trilogy tomorrow. Is that okay with you?"

"Okay." Ray and Mikey said in unison. "Frank, have you ever watched Star Wars?" Mikey asked.

"Just a bit, but I don't remember which one."

"Well, we're gonna make a Star Wars marathon today, if you have any doubts, don't worry. Gerard will be able to read your mind and tell you what you need, and doesn't need, to know about it." Frank looked at me and smile. Fuck. He's so pretty I could die. 

"Let's start?" Ray asked while taking the popcorn with him down the stairs to the basement.

"We're watching in the basement?" Frank asked and both Mikey and Ray laughed.

"My room's in the basement."

"Oh... Okay." He said while going really slowly behind me. 

"Don't look at the mess." I said. Even though Mikey and I spent the whole morning cleaning and organizing, it was still pretty messy. 

"What the _fuck_ happened here?" Ray screamed downstairs. I ran thinking that there was another creepy animal that I didn't saw after my cleaning round, but I only found him standing in the middle of the room. He looked at me and then back to the room. "You cleaned your room?"

"Well, yeah... I think it was time and..."

"Dude, I've been telling you this since _forever_! What happened?" Mikey found my eyes, and when Frank finally got into my room, he looked over at Frank and back to me. Sniffed and turned to pick the DVDs. "Oh! I see." He said and shooked his head smiling.

"Okay, here's how it's going to work. If you speak, breathe, or even _think_ loud enough so I can hear you, I swear I throw you at the trash can and I won't come back to pick you up." Mikey threatened me with the DVD in his hand, pointing at me. "You hear me?" And then he put the DVD inside the player. Frank was still standing when Mikey turned the lights off, while Mikey was on my bed and Ray at the habitual armchair. I called Frank to sit next to me. 

"Generally," I whispered on his ear, and I could swear I felt he dither when I spoke, "Mikey take my bed, but around half the second movie," I looked over him to see Mikey on his phone while the trailers were going, " Ray and I crawl up, and we all stay together." Frank blinked looking at me without knowing what to do with the information. "When it's around this time, just follow me and he won't complain. Mikey seems a little annoying, but he's really needy of affection. He's gonna like you eventually," If he doesn't already. "You don't need to be apprehensive."

"Okay." He breathed and got more comfortable next to me. 

"Silence!" Mikey demanded like he was a king or something; when the theme music started. Frank smirked, and with the corner of my eyes, I could see he was enjoying this.


End file.
